Co-channel interference has been one of the major factors limiting the performance of systems reusing the spectrum. The techniques optimized for the stand alone single-cell case fail to deliver their gains in the presence of interference. This makes interference mitigation techniques, an essential aspect of systems employing spectral reuse.
Users, who are in the cell-edge region receive transmissions of multiple transmitters, hence they experience significant interference in a reuse-1 scenario